Tissues and Files!
by Notemaker
Summary: There is one swear word! RH fluff! Enjoy and R&R x


Dedicated to Juliet my beta! Thanks!

Um just a little light fluff! R&R and Enjoy x

* * *

Out side the snow lightly fell, tiny specks softly touching down on the ice hardened pavement, the grey sky emitting a dull light that snuck through the frosted windows.

The flames fiercely danced around the grid, tickling the walls, licking across each other.

The lap top screen was being illuminated and darkened with each flame waltzing by.

She shouldn't really be doing work at home but as she had been ordered off the grid until she was feeling better there was no other way to keep on top of things.

She was still in her pyjama's at exactly 19:04, wrapped in her duvet on the living room floor, surrounded by plates, cups, television remotes which showed SKY NEWS flashing stories and files she had had Adam courier over.

As she flicked through the closest file, marked Operation Candle Wax she wondered how they were coping without her on the grid.

It sounded big headed but she often wondered how they had coped for almost a year without any sort of Intelligence Analyst on site.

None of the team had that knack of lateral thinking, they mostly saw what was in front of them, the couldn't seem to fathom looking at something from a different angle, except maybe Malcolm and Harry, to a certain extent.

She missed them all and felt terribly guilty at leaving them to fend for them selves.

That was partly the reason why she had had the files sent over.

If Harry found out her head would be for chopping, but they needed her input, now more than ever.

They had 16 suspects under surveillance and 8 terror plots to look into, God help them if anything new materialised.

Something caught her eye, a detail she had originally passed over as insignificant, but in the light of new evidence, was clearly very remarkable.

No-one else would have noticed it merely because they didn't have time to go over files and mainly because it was her job, not theirs.

She reached for her telephone and dialled Thames House.

"Call sign please"

"Alpha Romeo Echo 122 please." It was Adams desk line. She hoped he was there and some junior officer wouldn't pick up. If they did she would have to explain why she was a)calling the office when she was signed off ill and b) her boss/boyfriend wasn't the one she was contacting.

"Yes" It was Adam.

"Adam, its Ruth. You may want to check the Rice file about half way down; I think his jujitsu lessons may have been more noteworthy than we thought. Have a look at the dates."

"Got it. I see what you mean thanks Ruth. Oh and I'd start hiding those files, Harry's just about to leave."

"Shit, thanks Adam"

"Feel better"

She closed down the lap top and scrambled round to get all the files together.

If he found her with them after what had happened to him when he took work home, or in fact the trouble she had caused last time she did it, then he wouldn't be in the best mood with her.

He opened the door to find her snuggled on the sofa, watching a black and white film, Casablanca, she must be ill if she was watching that, she didn't usually like it.

He stood and watched her for a while;, she looked very cute with her bright red nose and the duvet swallowing her tiny form. He chuckled to himself as she sneezed causing her to look round.

"How long have you been there?" She asked with a small smile.

"Just a few seconds" He said as he crossed the room to sit next to her. He pulled the covers over him too and she layed laid her head on his shoulder. "Feeling any better?" He asked.

She nodded furiously and he chuckled again. "Well you can have tomorrow off too" She groaned.

"But Harry, I need to go back to work. There's so much I've missed and...and...and..." She sneezed again.

"At least tomorrow" He said handing her a tissue. She scowled, why did her body have such an objection to ehherr going back? She had always managed before, she had had just as bad colds before and just battled through them. Seeing her face he lifted her chin a little "I can't have you infecting my team, the security of the country depends on their health."

"Oh, but you can come home and kiss me all night, then leave me at home telling me I'm too ill?" She mocked him.

"I have a very good immune system" He retorted still holding her chin, he pulled her towards him, placing his lips against hers. She wanted desperatlydesperately to resist but after not seeing him since six that morning, and being weakened by her cold, she found it very hard to do anything but melt into him. His arms enclosed her, drawing her on to his lap.

"I love you Harry" She spluttered through a cough "But pleeeeeease?"

"No, I want you to get better, if I so much as hear you've called any one on the grid or tried to find out about the cases I swear..." She gulped and tried her best to look innocent.

"You'll what?" She asked timidly.

"I'll sign you off for another week" Just as well I'im a good spook then she thought, kissing him again.


End file.
